Llywillan
Llywillan is a male human fighter and an NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Llywillan was a former soldier and friend of Mayor Zakarias Ormond who was called upon to investigate strange happenings in the town of Redwyne. He later fought to defend the down during the War of Alliance. History Llywillan was born in Sellingsburg in the barony of Reikland. He was orphaned young and grew up on the streets, stealing what he needed to survive. He was caught but the magistrate took pity on him and allowed him to join the Baronial Army for a tour of duty rather than go to jail. While in the army he honed his fighting skills and and served with Dorian and Zakarias Ormond. The three were part of many patrols and some skirmishes along the border with the Brokenback Swamps. After his service he returned home to Sellingsburg after his service, joining the town guard. Investigation in Redwyne In early 1159 Zakarias asked he and Dorian to travel to Redwyne, where he had become mayor, to investigate the strange behavior of many of his people. He agreed and the two began an investigation into the odd happenings in town. They were able to learn that some of the townspeople secretly worshiped something called the "Reptile God" but the two remained paranoid and unsure of whom to trust in the town. In early Lion the Joined of Vesper came to town and engaged in an enormous fight with several of the suspected figures at the Golden Grain Inn. As a result the two figured they could be trusted and surreptitiously approached them. Dorian and Llywillan filled them in on what was happening in the town and their findings and agreed to share information, but wanted to keep their investigation separate. They felt that if they worked separately and one group was captured that the chances of success were better as the enemy (presumably) wouldn't necessarily know about the second group. The Joined of Vesper later informed them that they had raided the Temple of Guya, which had also been compromised, and were able to learn that the source of the issue was a Naga slowly taking over and corrupting the town's citizens. The Joined left the captured Abramo and Misha Devi with them to interrogate and left to slay the Naga. The mission was successful and when the creature was killed its mental control over the citizens was broken. Fall of Redwyne and Death On the 18th of Lion, 1159, a massive force of bullywugs and lizardfolk poured out of the Brokenback Swamps and attacked Redwyne. Llywillan and Dorian pitched in to help hold off the advance force of monsters and get help Mayor Zakarias Ormond get as many of the townsfolk out as possible. Llywillan died in the fighting, holding off the enemy while the townsfolk of Redwyne fled to Camur. Appearance and Abilities Llywillan is tall and handsome with short brown hair and blue eyes. His military experience left him trained in the use of several weapons and in wearing several forms of armor. He prefers the short sword and bow, and wears lighter armor to allow for increased mobility. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:NPCs